Joshua Brook
'Joshua Brook' Better Known As: Josh or Joshie. Species: Human (Hunter). Age: 23 years old. Height: 6 ft 1 in. Weight: Unknown. Eye Color: Blue. Hair Color: Dirty Blonde. Tattoos: .2 batman symbols, Saints fleur-de-lis, and bayside ravens logo. Scars: His back and chest. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Relationship Status: Single. Skills: Advanced speed and reactions, stronger immune system and pain tolerance, combat training, unique weaponry. Allied With: The Hunter Association. Quirks: Attractive girls make hime shy, always happy, bored easily, very positive, temper get the best of him. Likes: Sport, interesting weaponry, cute girls, computer games, the history of war, lasagne, omelettes, bacon, sleep, cuddles. Dislikes: People who discriminate against people for no reason, vampires, drunk drivers, people who throw away relationships, cooked vegetables, when he doesn’t get enough sleep sore losers and people that hurt his friends. Joshua was born in Brisbane. His mother ran rather successful insurance business. His father was a personal trainer and was heavily involved in the army reserve. He was born on the 12th of April 1991, 2 years before his sister, Megan. The first 16 years of his life were pretty normal. He got average grades all through primary and high, showing no signs of brilliance in any area. He was rather shy and not very outgoing. This and the couple of odd habits he had pretty much isolated him in school. He was basically one of the loners that got picked on by the other kids. His only sanctuary was sport. He showed a natural ability in almost any sport he tried. His speed and reflexes let him excel on the field. By the time he was 16 he had represented his state in more sports than most people play in their life. He never quite made it into the national team for anything, probably because he never managed to stay in one sport for more than a couple of seasons. When he was 18 his whole life changed, for one simple reason, he fell in love. Her name was Emma and the second he met her, his entire life turned around. They were practically perfect for each other. They met at a party neither of them wanted to be at and instantly hit it off. They had nine happy months together, unfortunately it did not last. One night while coming back from watching the local soccer team play his family’s car was hit by a drunk driver. Joshua crawled out of the wreckage of his car as the emergency services arrived and promptly fell unconscious. He and his sister were the only ones to survive the crash. The drunk driver and their parents were killed instantly. Even though they survived the crash Megan and Joshua were in comas. Six months later Joshua miraculously came out of his coma. The doctors did not really have an explanation for his recovery. Though a couple insisted the time spent unconscious allowed his body to repair itself. He suffered no brain damage but needed to undergo intense physiotherapy to repair his body return his body to the way it had been. As if waking up from a coma to find your parents dead was not enough his sister was still in a coma. Precluding a near miracle like his the doctors said she would stay that way. When he was finally strong enough for visitors he could not wait to see Emma again. However Emma had moved on, after watching Joshua unmoving in his coma for 5 months she gave up. He tried to see it from her side and understand but was absolutely devastated. He spent the next month in an incredibly depressed state; his life had literally been ripped apart. Eventually one of the doctors convinced to move to a hospital in America. The stated reason was for much better physiotherapy and care. But the real reason was so Joshua could get away and with any luck restart his life in another country. After another 2 months of physiotherapy he was finally let out of hospital. Once he was out he discovered he had a whole new lease on life. Apart from calling every now and then to check on his sister he started to create himself a whole new life. Part of creating this new life was moving to sunny hell. Turns out this was not such a great idea as Vampires soon took over the town. He could of fled but since he really had nowhere else to go he decided to stay and fight. He quickly learnt as much about hunting as he could and fell in with the good guys. Joshua has four tattoos in total all of them rather small and meaning something personal to him. He has two Tattoos of the Batman symbol on back of his hands. These tattoos are to remind him to always stand up for what he believes in and to help others. A tattoo of the Saints fleur-de-lis with the word Saints underneath it on the inside of his left forearm. A tattoo of the logo of the bayside ravens with the word defence underneath it on the inside of his right forearm. More scars than you can count, however the only real noticeable ones are on his back and chest from the car crash. Josh is a very positive and happy person. It is very rare to not see him smiling or cracking jokes even when his life seems to be in pieces. This is due his tough earlier life so he can always see the positive. However once a blue moon he can be overwhelmed. When this happens he will be extremely depressed for a day or two. He never considers self harm however he will lack the energy to do anything. There are times when he gets flustered around girls he finds very attractive. Which can sometimes lead to him been seen as blundering or unconfident. In regards to temper josh is usually very calm, not letting one anybody getting under his skin. However he does lose his temper at times especially when not given enough space or time alone, when this happens its best to get the hell out of his way. Family: Amanda Fisher (best friend), Alexis Cooper (best friend). Romanticly Interested In: None, yet. Past Flings: Emma. Weaknesses: Certain amount of blood lose, stabbing the heart or major organs, anything that could kill a human and his past life. Ackles346.jpg Ackles348.jpg Ackles341.jpg Jensen1.jpg ackles04.jpg Ackles306.jpg Ackles289.jpg 972799108_small.jpg